1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminaires and, more particularly, to luminaires for use in illuminating signs.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to illuminate signs, such as outdoor billboards and poster panels, to make them more noticeable. A number of luminaires especially suitable for this purpose have heretofore been disclosed. One example may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,875 to Odle et al.
Like the luminaire of the present invention, most of these prior art luminaires comprise housings in which are disposed various elements of differing sizes and weights, such as a high intensity discharge lamps and associated ballasts. Also, like the luminaire of the present invention, many prior art luminaires have substantially compact and symmetrical housings. Reasons for this include desires to save material, to minimize size of portions exposed to the elements, to facilitate shipment, and because of the aesthetics. From the foregoing, it should be appreciated that during design and construction of sign lighting luminaires, it is often necessary to dispose multiple elements of various shapes, sizes and weights into frequently small, symmetrically-shaped, outer housings. A result of this necessity, as well as other such obvious design considerations as needed to ensure that a desired quantity of light reaches a to-be illuminated sign, has been that prior art luminaires, notwithstanding any compactness thereof, have elements disposed within so as to conveniently fit, regardless of weight of those elements or how their weights interact or act upon the fixture as a whole. Accordingly, uniformly in prior art fixtures, weight distribution of the various elements is not uniform or predictable from one luminaire to another, nor is weight distribution fashioned within a luminaire to facilitate handling of the luminaire or positioning of the luminaire while being mounted. The ultimate result of these shortcomings of the prior art is that it is difficult for a single person to handle a luminaire and extremely difficult for a single person to position and, of necessity, simultaneously secure a luminaire to a typical luminaire mounting arm.